Drive
by a-linz
Summary: Nick takes Sara out for coffee. Or tries to, anyway.


**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine, not even the flirting line but I badly want it all.

**A/N: Post-ep 5x7:** 'No Humans Involved'. I'm sorry if my stories sometimes seem like they should lead somewhere. Written a while ago for Anushka, because she's such a sweetie.

**

* * *

Drive **

When Nick first met Sara she was beautiful and intriguing. There's an ache whenever he looks at her, a sentiment he's yet to define, can't quite put a name to but he's sure Sara could find the right words for it. Even now that they've been friends for so long and he knows her almost better than anyone else; she still makes him wonder, still grows more beautiful every day.

He's sitting with Warrick and Greg in the break room and Sara is outside, staring intently into a computer screen. Greg is making them laugh with another one of his crazy anecdotes and it's nearly enough to make Nick forget about how difficult this past week has been. He never imagined that he'd miss Greg's stories this much.

Although far from perfect, it's the nicest moment he's had at work all week.

A little while later Nick ends up excusing himself from the table, leaving Warrick and Greg to carry on joking around and decides to wander over to where Sara is working. He reckons she could use a break, although he's doubtful that she'll allow herself one.

'Coffee?'

She abruptly minimises the window on the screen and twirls around, startled. He thinks he sees a shiver of fear in her eyes, but the next moment it's gone and maybe she's just tired. 'What?'

'I brought you some coffee.' Nick offers the steaming mug in his hands. 'You look like you could use some.'

'Oh…' Sara looks as if she doesn't know what to say. 'Thanks, Nick…but I'm…uh…'

'Not interested?' Nick grins. 'All right, my coffee and I will go somewhere else since you don't seem to want us.'

'Don't be like that,' she replies with a faint smile. 'I'm busy, I don't want any distractions.'

'Am I a good distraction or a bad distraction?'

'I was talking about the coffee, but what do you think?'

He chuckles as Catherine rounds the corner, cutting their conversation short. Nick is reminded of how he's unintentionally taken an extra-long break and prepares for the onslaught of sharp words from his new supervisor. But Catherine only raises an eyebrow at them and taps the folders that she's holding.

'Find Warrick and follow me, will you?'

'Yeah,' Nick answers her, a little relieved and confused. 'We'll be right over.'

Sara tilts her head to the side. 'I guess you have to go now.'

'Don't pretend you're not glad,' he teases.

'I won't,' Sara calls after him as he retreats back into the break room.

After shift ends, she's still there at the same computer which doesn't really surprise Nick.

'Hey, you're not planning on staying another night, are you?'

'What?'

It's the second time he's had to repeat a sentence to her that day and Nick suddenly realises that something is up. Sara's hands are trembling as they rest on the keyboard, and he takes hold of one of her wrists. She flinches.

'Sara? Are you okay?'

'Fine, I'm fine,' she says hastily, pulling away.

'You've been here ages.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Hey listen…are you finished here now?'

Sara stands up. 'I'm done.'

'Good. Do you want to come grab some coffee with me?'

She hesitates; he can see the indecision in the twist of her bottom lip. 'I don't know…'

'Okay, am I crazy or do you not drink coffee anymore?' he smiles.

'But-'

'Please, Sar? I haven't seen you for ages.'

Her lips twitch. 'It's been a week, Nick.'

'That's ages.'

'All right…but only because I need a ride home anyway,' she agrees.

Sara's head rests against the back of her seat in the Denali, her eyes closed and lashes casting dark shadows against the curve of her cheeks. Nick has to concentrate on the road, but he sneaks glances at

her whenever they have to stop at traffic lights.

'So Greg gave you a ride in?'

'Mm. He keeps the strangest things in his car, you know.'

'I'm not surprised,' he laughs. 'How's he getting along?'

'Good. He's doing really well.'

'What's it like working with Sofia?'

Sara gives him a sideways look. 'Why do you want to know?'

'Hey,' he protests, laughing again. 'Don't look at me like that, I was just asking.'

'I believe you.'

'No, you don't.'

'She's…nice, I guess. I don't like her, but that's not really her fault,' shrugs Sara honestly. 'That could change, I don't know.'

'And I thought you always stuck to your first impressions of people,' jokes Nick. Both of them know all to well; as a CSI, first impressions don't amount to much.

'Well now, I didn't like you at first, did I?'

'It was denial. And you love me now though, don't you?'

'Uh, sure…'

'Good to know, Sar,' he grins smugly.

'Nick?'

'Yeah?'

'Stop flirting with me.'

He laughs again; he thought she'd forgotten about that. 'Using my own line against me…that's low, Sidle.'

She can't resist sticking out her tongue in his direction, and Nick only rolls his eyes. Sara has wound down the window and the warm night air speeds them past the endless stretch of bright lights.

'Nick?'

'What? I wasn't saying anything!'

'You should start watching the road and stop watching me.'

'I _am_ watching the road,' says Nick guiltily, relieved that it's dark so she can't notice the faint blush staining his cheeks.

'I can _tell_ when you're lying. Why do you keep on staring at me?'

'I was just thinking that…' he struggles for the right words as they pull up into a car park, 'you look tired.'

'I am tired.'

He twists around to face her properly. 'We can skip coffee. Do you want me to take you home now?'

She looks at him and finally smiles like the Sara Nick remembers; that indefinable feeling he gets from simply being with her increases by tenfold. 'No. Let's keep driving for a little longer.'

'You read my mind,' he smiles back at her.

Fin.

* * *

Thanks so much to all my kind and lovely reviewers! (And to DarkDreamer56: OmgIloveyourficsandhavethemallsavedonmyharddrive)

I wish my inner fangirl would stop embarrassing me like that.

I'm sorry if my stories sometimes seem like they should lead somewhere. In my mind they do, but I can't end everything with Nick and Sara happily married for ever after...


End file.
